This invention relates to cooling devices or chillers and more particularly relates to a working fluid cooling device.
There are many devices now on the market to provide cooling or chilling of a working fluid used in manufacturing processes such as plastic injecting molding. These devices come in various forms, for example, one such device is comprised of a cylindrical manifold having a plurality of tubes having fins through which a refrigerant is circulated. The working fluid, such as water, is circulated in a counterflow direction through the manifold around the outside of the chiller or cooling tubes. In this device the cooling tubes are completely submerged and the device is a high-energy user because of the restrictions created by the tubes, fins in the tubes, and the manifold or cylinder.
Other devices similar to that described have been constructed but they also suffer from the disadvantage of being complex in construction and are also high-energy users. These constructions are expensive to produce because of their complexity and are low in efficiency for a variety of reasons, among which is the use of submerged coils. Other disadvantages are the poor return of lubricating oil at low temperatures and freeze-up problems.